Beautiful Monster
by PianoGeek
Summary: Ethan has a strange dream and when he wakes up something is definitely wrong. All of a sudden Ethan is changed forever. What will Lena think of his sudden changes? Bad summary, good story I think. Happens around the beginning of Beautiful Chaos. (Before the world starts to end but I may continue into that later) *Incubuses involved* *Hint* *Hint* ;)
1. The dream

**A/N This takes place after Dream Dark around the beginning of Beautiful Chaos **

**WARNING: Spoilers for Beautiful Darkness and Dream Dark.**

I walked upstairs ready to go to bed, I entered my bedroom and Abraham was standing there, waiting for me. As soon as I saw him I turned and dashed for the door. But suddenly it was gone. I turned around and my room was gone too. All that was left was me and Abraham standing in complete blackness. "What do you want?!" I screamed at him. But he remained completely calm. He slowly walked towards me, his black eyes staring at me. Then I heard a rip and he was instantly behind me sinking his fangs into my neck.

I woke with a start. This dream was different than the rest. I couldn't find anything wrong anywhere. No mud, no blood on my sheets, and my window wasn't even open. _Maybe this really was a dream _I thought to myself. ALthough I doubted it.

"Ethan Lawson Wate get down here or you'll be late for school!" I heard Amma yell out to me. So I ran downstairs and sat at the table. But just as Amma turned around to give me my scrambled eggs she froze. She raised a shaky finger and pointed at something. "Amma what is it!?" I exclaimed. She wouldn't answer me. She had a look of pure horror on her face, although I had no clue what she was so scared of. I turned around and there was nothing behind me. Then it hit me. The "thing" she was pointing at, the "thing" she was so scared of, wasn't a thing at all. It was me.

I had absolutely no clue why Amma was scared of me. _**Me!**_ Out of all the people there were to be afraid of, she was scared of me for some reason. "Amma, why are you scared of me?" I asked, although now **I** was really scared to find out. She didn't say anything she just turned around and started mumbling incantations and pouring salt everywhere. Amma was going darker than ever, and it was all my fault and I didn't even know why.

I stormed out of the kitchen and since Amma obviously wasn't going to talk to me to tell what was going on I had to go back to my room to try and figure out what was wrong, because clearly if I scared Amma that much I obviously couldn't go to school, Lena would immediately know something was wrong and Link, with his new "Linkubus" abilities probably would too. I didn't want them thinking something was wrong before I even figured out what it was. I layed on my bed thinking about what could have scared Amma so much. Then I remembered something. The dream.

**A/N So I was wondering if Ethan should tell Amma what happened or lie to her so she thinks everything's fine. Review?**

**I know this chapter was short but I will try and make the next one longer I just kinda wanted to get the story started.**


	2. Ouch!

I sprang off my bed and ran to the bathroom, the whole time just hoping that I was wrong. But there would be no such luck. As soon as I looked into the bathroom mirror I saw it. Two puncture marks on my neck, perfectly spaced like a set of fangs.

_ Maybe it doesn't mean anything _I thought to myself _like when I had that dream that Sarafine killed me and I had the scar when I woke up but I wasn't dead._ I didn't want to find out. I just wanted to keep believing that it wasn't true. But I couldn't. I knew what had happened, I could feel it inside me. But I didn't know what to do. My head was spinning with questions. _What will Lena think? How will I go to school? What if I become evil? _There were so many more I didn't even wanna think about. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't even notice Lena calling/kelting to me.

_Ethan, why aren't you here?_

I had no clue what she was talking about.

_Where L?_

_School silly_

_Oh right_

_So are you coming?_

I couldn't go to school, not until I figured this out

_No, I'm sick_

I hoped she couldn't tell that I was lying, or how scared I was.

_Oh, okay_

She sounded beyond disappointed, but she kept talking.

_Maybe I'll just come over and take care of you instead of going to school today_

_NO!_

I responded a little too quickly

_Ethan... w-what's wrong?_

_Nothing I'm just not feeling like myself today_

It was the truth, I've been feeling strange since I woke up, I'd just been assuming it was caused by the extreme heat wave we've been having ever since Lena broke the order.

_Ethan, are you okay?_

_I'm fine I think I just need a day to relax_

_Okay..._

She didn't sound convinced but she let it go.

_I guess I'll see you later then._

_Bye L._

_Bye Ethan._

I breathed a sigh of relief, she couldn't know about this, she would hate me. I know it sounds silly considering she didn't hate John Breed and she doesn't hate Link. But they're hybrids. Ther're not completely dark by nature, they're still kind of normal. But no, not me, I was a full-fledged monster that couldn't go out into the sunlight without my skin burning off, and would need incredible self control, like Macon used to, in order to not drink blood. Compared to me, Link had it easy. He could go out in the sunlight and all the girls loved him. Although he wasn't as strong and didn't have as keen senses as a full-blooded incubus he was still pretty strong. He could easily pass as a regular mortal, where as I didn't know if I could.

I peered into the mirror, trying to see if I looked any different. I couldn't see any really notable differences. No black eyes, no muscles like Link, the only thing wrong I could see was the bite mark. All I could do was wait.

/ / /

The clock read 1:37 AM, I hadn't slept AT ALL since last night. Now I understood what Link meant when he said he couldn't sleep anymore. _At least I won't be having anymore dreams _I tried to laugh to myself, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Amma hadn't spoken to me since "The Incident" this morning. I had seen her once, around dinner, I guess I went down out of habit since I didn't need to eat anymore. As soon as she saw me she freaked out and I went back to my room. I had been in here ever since.

/ / /

The next morning I didn't even bother to go downstairs, I didn't need a repeat of yesterday's trainwreck. Even though I hadn't slept last night I hadn't left my room so I got up to go to the bathroom and when I looked in the mirror, I _really _wished I hadn't. My skin was pasty, making the bite on my neck more obvious than ever. I had bulging muscles that were NOT there yesterday. But the last part of me I saw, the part that terrified me the most, the part that completely sealed the deal, were my eyes. They were completely black. The eyes of an incubus.

I staggered away from the mirror, shocked at what I saw. I started back to my room terrified to get a closer look. I couldn't go to school today, though I didn't want to become the town's newest shut-in so I would have to go sooner or later. As I walked into my room I felt an immense burning on my left arm. That's when I noticed that my window was open, with sunlight flooding through into my room. I quickly dove under a blanket I had on the floor and crawled over to the window and closed the curtains. I looked at my arm, the sight was horrific. It looked as though I had set myself on fire and then stuck my arm in an oven. It hurt so bad and I had no clue how to treat burns. But I knew someone who did. Amma.

I wasn't sure if Amma would help me or not, but I had to at least try. I ran downstairs, each step causing pain to shoot up my arm. Amma was busy baking in the kitchen moving around from one place to the next but as soon as I walked into the kitchen she froze. Then she slowly turned around to face me. As soon as she saw me her eyes practically popped out of her head, she reached for her salt shaker. "Amma, please help me." I begged showing her my arm. She started to lower the salt. "Please, I didn't ask for this." Then she must have remembered I was still the same Ethan that she had raised because the next thing I knew I was lying on the couch with a damp cloth on my arm. I screamed out in pain. It hurt so bad. But I whispered a small thank you before I passed out.

/ / /

I woke up in my bed, thankfully all the curtains were closed because my clock said it was still only 2:39 so I knew the sun was still high in the sky. I looked at my arm and although the pain was nearly gone, the cloth was still there. I tenatively lifted the cloth and my arm was almost healed. I breathed a sigh of relief and layed the cloth on my nightstand. I stared up at my blue ceiling, _I wonder if Amma is still mad at me _I thought to myself.

**A/N Please review if you wanna see more chapters I'll make them longer if you want but you have to let me know in reviews. Also I could use some feedback on the quality of the story.**


	3. UPDATE

**A/N Sorry I've been taking so long to update but I was stuck on ideas for a couple days and then I started reading some other fanfics (H2o Just Add Water, maybe I'll do one of those some time) And then I decided to finish reading Beautiful Redemption because ever since I started writing I forgot about it so... yeah. I finished it, so new chapter coming soon. Might possibly be shorter than the last one but I've had it started for awhile now I've written 206 words so far so maybe it won't be as short as I thought. Haha. Follow to stay up to date with this story and any others I may start once I get back at this one. DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT. I CAN WRITE TWO STORIES AT ONCE. Hehhehehhehe. So follow me and R&R the first 2 chapters, I could use some "criticism or something" on my writing so far. **


	4. The Truth (Kind of)

**A/N I really truly am SO SORRY it took so long for me to write this. I hope it will never happen again. R&R pleeeeaseee ;D Reviews help me write better and help me feel like people actually care about this story. Well... Here goes chapter 3!**

**BTW I don't own the Caster Chronicles *I wish I did though***

It was 2:23 when I heard a rip somewhere in my room. I

didn't even bother to check to see who it was before I dove under

my bed, afraid that it was Hunting or Abraham back to finish me

off.

"Hey man, what're ya doin' up so late?"

It was Link. I climbed back onto my bed.

"Oh y'know, the flu, sickness, didn't Lena tell you?"

I faked a cough. It wasn't very convincing and that was coming

from me.

"Um, are you okay dude?"

_He doesn't believe me _I panicked _of course he doesn't _I scolded

myself.

"Mhmm"

"Ethan I know something's wrong"

"No it's not"

"Dude, no offense, but anybody in their right mind would be

able to tell something's wrong with you with just one glance."

"I'm fine!" I said softly throwing one of my pillows at him. It

sailed right by him and hit the wall. Hard. When it fell to the floor,

there was a dent in the wall.

Link's jaw practically dropped to the floor. Then he froze, as if

he was going over all the possibilities in his head. Then all of a

sudden his hand flew up to his neck, where John had bitten him,

and he turned towards me in an instant.

"Ethan, let me look at you."

By now I had pretty much given up any hope of keeping my

secret from him. I got up and turned on the lights then turned

toward Link. The look on his face was priceless. I would've laughed

out loud if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation.

Minutes passed and Link finally snapped out of his trance

and said something.

"Did John do this? I can't believe we trusted that guy.

Seriously, I got over what he did to me, but now you! I swear Im

gonna-"

"John didn't do this." I cut him off.

"What? Then who..." He trailed off gesturing to me.

I paused. "Abraham" I said once I got enough courage to say it.

"What?! Why?"

"I don't know he's a 500 year old creep that seems intent

on destroying the world. Why does he do anything?"

"W-wait a second, so you're like a full blood-sucker? Not a

quarter like me or even a half like John?"

"Nope, I'm the full package" I tried to awkwardly make a joke.

"So you can't go into the sunlight?"

"Nope, look."

I showed him the burn mark on my arm, which was turned a

bright red again.

"The sun did that!? Link exclaimed.

"Yeah I walked into my room earlier this morning and I

had accidentally left the window open so I unknowingly stepped

into the sunlight and this happened."

"Wow. What're you gonna do?"

"Well I'm gonna have to figure out something by

tomorrow because I wanna go back to school to see Lena before

she gets suspicious."

"Want me to stay over and help? Neither of us need to

sleep anymore."

"Yeah, sure"

- / - / -

The next morning Link and I decided that if I wore a hoodie,

jeans and a hat then the sunlight wouldn't be able to touch my

skin.

"Okay" Link said. "I'm gonna run home and get the Beater

and then I'll meet you back here"

Link opened my window and started to climb out when the

sunlight hit me.

"Owww!" I yelled jumping into the shadows.

"Oops sorry, you might wanna put on that hoodie and stuff

now"

"Yeah, good idea" I sighed "I really hope this works."

"Me too, I don't want my best friend to become a baked

potato, I'll be back in a few minutes" And with that, he was gone.

- / - / -

About 15 minutes later Link finally pulled up in the Beater. I

pulled my hat over my face and started to climb out of my

window. To my surprise, the extra clothes actually worked! I

hopped down to the ground and started walking down the

walkway when Amma yelled out to me from the kitchen window.

"Ethan Lawson Wate where do you think you're going!"

I knew I had to come up with something fast, or else I

wasn't getting anywhere.

"I'm just going to school Amma, like normal. So I better get

going, you wouldn't want me to be late, would you?"

"Ethan you know things aren't normal anymore. They never

were anyway but now even more so." She replied quietly.

"Amma please I can't hide in my room forever." I was

practically begging her now.

She softened a little bit but she still held her ground firmly.

"No, Ethan. I'm sorry."

"How about I go and if one thing goes wrong then I'll do

whatever you say" I bargained.

She let out a sigh. "Fine, but ONE thing and you're back up

in that room young man."

"Thank you!" I quickly ran inside and gave her a hug.

"Ethan" She wheezed "You're squishing me"

I quickly let go. "I am so sorry Amma. That WON'T happen

at school." I smiled and ran off although I was really worried on

the inside. I hopped into the Beater and Link drove us off to

school.

**A/N I know this chapter's kinda short but I didn't know what else to write. Again, please leave a review it would mean a lot! Follow and favourite this story for more! Byeeeeeee!**


End file.
